nehrimfandomcom-20200214-history
Getting out!
Gocellarkey.jpg|Cellar Key Gohidden.jpg|Hidden Door Gotheladder.jpg|Ladder in the water Blackwidows.jpg|Mobbed by Black Widows Gowovenbridge.jpg|Cobweb Bridge Goblackwidow.jpg|The Black Widow Goinsidetheworm.jpg|Cave Worm Gagogastric.jpg|Deadly gastric juices Gopassagetotheexit.jpg|Towards the exit Gooldmine.jpg|Old Cave exit Gooutsidethemine.jpg|To Ostian! Gohouseharbour.jpg|House at the Harbour Back to Main Quest Quest Information |} Description You have been discovered in the Palace and a gate separates you from your companions, Callisto and Kim. Callisto instructs you to use the back door and look around the basement for a passage through which you could leave the Palace. In the meantime, he and Kim will be trying to escape from the Palace too. Walkthrough Palace Kitchen Examine the room you will notice a door to Palace Cellar (Needs a Key). Turn right (E) and there is a '''Cellar Key '''on the table. Pick it up and open the door to Palace Cellar. Palace Cellar Go downwards until your quest log updates with the information that you can feel a slight breeze here, so the exit must be somewhere nearby. Turn to the northern wall from the point the quest log updated and you should find a Hidden Door there. Activate the door and go through the passage. You will find yourself in a place with a lot of wooden planks and two possible ways: - Rope Ladder to Palace Cellar- dead end, jumping down after climbing the ladder results in instant death -wooden footbridge made of wood planks- follow this road until the structure collapses and you end up in water. Dive in the water and find Rope Ladder to Old Mine. Climb up the Ladder. Old Mine In the mine you will be greeted by a number of Black Widows who will start casting their Paralyze spells, which might be a bit annoying. Follow the cavernous tunnel which lead among Spider Cocoons and walk over the bridge woven from cobwebs. When the bridge ends jump down onto a wooden footbridge below and enter a wooden construction. Walk up the structure and jump into a room with a Black Widow in the middle. Soon you will her a loud noise, as if something has collapsed. Enter an area with huge claws piercing through the cave. Follow the footbridge, walk up the wooden planks near the wall and jump into the room below. Everything starts to shake and collapse. You land in a strange place which looks like the inside of some kind of a creature. Cave Worm Inside the Worm you will find no enemies. However, be wary as the gastric juices here are deadly and cause instant death. You should follow these directions in order to get out of this place: *south *west *south *east (past two movable crates) *south (past two crates and a chair) *west (and here you should notice a Strange Paper). Read the Strange Paper, then look up to see a strange beating object. Climb up the nearest "rocks" and touch it. (Mouse over to it and press the interact key). The "heart" will stop beating. Turn S from the paper. ( the road west will be blocked by a lot of gastric juices) . The area southwards may seem inaccessible at first, but by jumping over the structures you should manage to to get there. *Still head south (among numerous Spider Cocoons) until you find yourself in cavernous tunnels again. Old Mine The way to the exit here is pretty straightforward. Follow the main tunnel and you will certainly find the exit. As soon as you are outside the mine, your quest will update with the information that you have successfully managed to find the way out. Go to the house at the harbour in Ostian to discover what happened with Kim and Callisto. Ostian Travel to Ostian is possible only on foot. Head for the harbour and the House at the Harbour where you will find both Callisto and Kim, who arrived there safe and sound. Reward *+2500 EP Tips Notes *You can use neither your horse nor the teleport spell to reach Ostian faster. It can be done only on foot when the quest is active. Following Quest *The Professional Quest Journal The use of the console is same like in Oblivion. Description how to use console commands can be found here Notes Category:Quests